Reminiscing
by Suzy-L
Summary: A year after Sin is defeated, Rikku remembers all that happened on Yuna's pilgrimage. *Spoilers* Could eventually be an Aurikku, depends how the story goes


Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Final Fantasy characters or settings, unless you count my scratched-up-and-no-longer-working copy of FFX. Come to think of it, the only thing I do own is my insanity. 0_o  
  
A/N Anything in brackets is Rikku's thoughts at the time of the event. I've tried to keep to the script of the game, but I've had to do it by memory seeing as my game doesn't work anymore, so it's not very accurate! Anyways, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Moonflow. A calm, beautiful river flowing through Spira. Rikku sat on the riverbank thinking about everything that had happened on Yunie's pilgrimage. and what had happened afterwards.  
  
It had all began here, just a year ago. So much had occurred in only 365 days. it's like it happened at all, like it was a dream. How did it begin again. ?  
  
~*~  
  
(Oww! That really hurt! I don't think I'll be messing with any more summoners for a while!) She slowly sat up, to see a familiar blonde boy standing just in front of her. (Uh oh! Not him! Of all the people to attack me, it had to be the cute Zanarkand guy!) Seeing that he didn't recognise her, she stood up and quickly changed out of her wetsuit.  
  
'Hey! It's you! Rikku!' Tidus's face lit up as his brain started working. 'That really hurt, y'know! Meanie!' 'What?' (Is he clueless or what?) 'You attacked me just now, remember?!' 'That was you?' Their "conversation" was interrupted as Yuna and the other guardians caught up. 'Hey guys! This is Rikku! She helped me out when I turned up in Spira! She's an Al-bh--eh, uh. ' Yuna and Lulu looked at each other. 'May we have a word?' Lulu asked the young Al-Bhed. They walked away from the rest of the group, Rikku telling Wakka 'Girl's only!' on the way to stop him following.  
  
The Mage explained. 'Wakka strongly believes in Yevon. He isn't really willing to accept people who don't, so what ever you do, don't tell him about your race. 'Now, what we wanted to ask is if you would become Yuna's guardian.' (Whoa! Where did that come from?!) 'Um. I dunno. My father doesn't. I mean, it's not right if I. ' She felt awkward trying to explain the difficulties. 'Oh, I haven't explained why I would like you to join me.' Yuna realised. 'Well, firstly, we could really use some Al-Bhed knowledge to help us on my pilgrimage. You never know when you're going to meet an Al-Bhed. especially when they're trying to kidnap summoners to protect them. Secondly, you are far more likely to find another way of defeating Sin if you're on a pilgrimage, seeing as you are experiencing what a summoner goes through on their journey against Sin. And of course, if you're here, it will show Wakka there nothing wrong with the Al-Bhed.' 'And it will be fun seeing how long it takes him to realise what you are!' Lulu added. (Lets think. she does have some good points. But what about Pops and my Brother? Well, I'm sure they'll understand it my chance to stop Sin.) 'Sure! I'll become a Guardian!' Rikku agreed, not thinking about what it would involve. ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
They returned to the rest of the group. 'I want to become Yunie's guardian!' Rikku announced. 'Sir Auron?' Yuna always turned to Auron when it came to making decisions about the pilgrimage. The man she was talking to strode over to Rikku. She wasn't sure what to think of him at first; he looked pretty scary, with that collar-thing around his neck and just one eye. The wind was ruffling his hair slightly, which somehow made him seem even more intimidating. Rikku had to look down from the overwhelming-ness of it all. 'Look at me,' He commanded. She slowly lifted her head, but her eyes remained closed. 'Open your eyes,' He said impatiently. (Have you looked at yourself in the mirror recently?) She gave up and opened an eye, allowing Auron to see the green swirl. 'As I thought.' (uh oh. ) 'No good?' Auron looked straight at her, in both eyes this time. 'You are sure this is what you want?' She nodded. The ronin turned away from her. 'If Yuna wishes it.'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~***~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: Please R&R! Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please be nice! Oh, btw, I'm not very reliable when it comes to updating, but hopefully I will make an effort with this one! So if I don't update much, you are welcome to threaten me with. um, something not too violent, 'k? ;-) 


End file.
